


"I heard from Alan that Rinzler isn't even his real name."

by fakebodies



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: 'ram/tron apartment au', Apartment AU, Fluff, M/M, This is cute I swear, i got back into tron and i was like 'u know what the world needs?', i know most of my other stuff is angst but not this, why am I so weak for aus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram has the hots for a mysterious man from a different floor and Flynn is just awful at giving relationship advice</p>
<p>(aka the apartment au literally nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I heard from Alan that Rinzler isn't even his real name."

Ram can’t help watching for Rinzler whenever he walks by. The other man was captivating…well, okay, so Ram had never really seen his face, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less interested. Rinzler always had his hood up or mirrored sunglasses on, and he never stayed in the halls for long. Ram’s neighbor, Flynn, had said that Rinzler was into some “shady shit” and shouldn’t be trusted. Apparently Flynn’s friend Alan had known Rinzler before he moved in, and said that Rinzler changed almost completely after meeting some guy named Clu. It was just all so mysterious, and really all based off secondhand information. Ram decides not to let what Flynn and Alan say deter him. Maybe he’ll get to talk to Rinzler sometime soon.

As it turns out, he does bump into Rinzler. Actually, make that ‘slammed into.’ Ram had been walking with an armload of groceries, trying to dig his key out of his coat when he’d run into Rinzler, almost falling flat on his face. Rinzler had grabbed his arm before he could hit the floor, though, watching him closely as he straightened his coat and picked his grocery bag back up. It was kind of unnerving, actually…

“Hey, thanks. Sorry for hitting you.” Ram extends his hand to Rinzler to shake. “I’m Ram.”

Rinzler just glances at the hand in front of him before turning and leaving without a word. So much for a conversation. Ram decides to invite Flynn over for dinner that night, on the grounds that Flynn really can’t keep living off of takeout. Flynn insists that his diet of crappy Chinese and pizza is perfectly fine but he agrees to come over. Ram knew he would, Flynn liked home cooking as much as the next person, even if he wouldn’t admit it to his friend.

While he cooks, he tells Flynn all about what happened with Rinzler. Flynn nods along as Ram talks, leaning against the counter.

“That’s really weird, man. You know, I heard from Alan that Rinzler isn’t even his real name. Do you think he got the apartment under Rinzler or do you think he used whatever his real name is? Can you even get an apartment under a fake name? Do you think that’s why he’s always wearing glasses?” Flynn tears off another hunk of bread from the loaf on the counter and Ram laughs, shaking his head.

“I don’t think it would be safe to get an apartment under a fake name. I'm pretty sure you can get in trouble for that. Besides, Rinzler could just be his last name. There are some people who choose to go by their last name with strangers.”

“Alright, sure, but we’re not strangers. We’re neighbors. I mean this is an apartment building but that doesn’t make us any less neighbors. He should be more trusting.” Flynn gestures towards the door with the piece of bread. Ram shrugs, turning his attention back to the sauce on the stove.

“Maybe he just has a hard time talking to strangers.”

“I’d say maybe to that if he hadn’t given you the total brush-off today. What even was that, kid? He catches you but he won’t even say hey? What kind of asshole does that?”

“A mysterious, handsome asshole.” Ram grins. Flynn rolls his eyes, smacking Ram’s shoulder.

“You don’t even know if he’s that handsome. What if he looks all gross when he takes off those glasses, like what if he’s got Sidious-face?”

“‘Sidious-face?’” Ram gives his friend an incredulous look.

“Yeah, like what if his eyes are all yellow and saggy and shit? What if his teeth are gross? You’ve said it yourself, he never talks to anyone around here- the dude never even smiles!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll give you the gross teeth thing, but I seriously doubt he has Sidious-face.”

“You never know, man. You just never know.”

* * *

The next time Ram bumps into Rinzler it’s in the garage. He’s on his way to his own ride when a sweet lightcycle catches his eye. He stops to check it out, only to feel someone staring at him. He whips around to find Rinzler standing over him, arms crossed. Ram steps back, holding his hands up.

“I didn’t know this was your bike- what is it, a ENX750? I’m still stuck with an Encom 786.” he smiles shakily, more than a little uncomfortable. How long had Rinzler been watching him? Of course Rinzler doesn’t say anything.

“She’s a real beautiful bike. I’ll, uh, I’m gonna head out. I guess I’ll see you around.” Ram rushes past Rinzler, holding his bag against his chest. He needs to get to the office anyways. He should never have stopped to look at the bike.

When Ram gets home that night, he’s shocked to see Rinzler leaning against the wall at the back of his spot. Ram parks his 786, eyeing Rinzler suspiciously as he climbs off.

“Can I help you?”

“Do you want to ride her?”

“What?” Ram’s eyes go wide. Okay, Rinzler’s voice was way different than he imagined. It’s really pleasant, not at all intimidating.

“My lightcycle. Do you want to ride her?” Rinzler asks again, taking a step towards Ram.

“Oh…oh! Yeah! I mean, if it’s not any trouble.” Ram relaxes, smiling at the taller man.

“No trouble at all. Follow me.” Rinzler motions for Ram to move, starting off towards the bike. When they get there, Rinzler pulls out the keys, climbing on.

“Get on, Ram.” Rinzler doesn’t even look up when he speaks, just starting up the bike and letting her run until Ram is settled on behind him. Ram loops his arms around Rinzler’s waist, honestly excited to be able to ride a newer Encom cycle. Excited enough to forget that Rinzler really could be involved in some shady things, and that maybe he could be dangerous.

As it turns out, the ride is just that- a trip out to some empty streets where Rinzler can really push the bike before they turn around and head back. Ram is grinning when they park, hopping off of the back of the bike, laughing.

“Wow! That was amazing!” he beams at Rinzler. “Thank you _so much_!”

“It’s not a problem.”

“I’ll see you around?” Ram grabs his bag again. Rinzler just nods in response, tucking his keys into his pocket and walking past Ram to the elevators.

As soon as he’s in his apartment Ram calls Flynn up, still grinning. “Flynn! You’re not gonna believe this!”

“What, what is it? I’m trying to work, kid.” Flynn huffs, the sound of computer keys clicking coming across with his voice.

“Rinzler let me ride his bike. _With him_!”

“Holy shit, kid! He spoke to you? What did you do to get that to happen?”

“I just told him I liked his cycle. It’s an ENX750, Flynn! A custom one too, she’s gorgeous!”

“Shit, that’s his? I’ve seen it in the ramp every now and then. What’s his voice sound like?”

“It’s pretty nice, like it’s welcoming. You’d think it’d be all intimidating but it’s really not.” Ram shrugs.

“Damn, isn’t Mr. Mysterious just full of surprises. You said he rode with you?”

“Yep.”

“Were you in back or in front?”

“I was in back.” Ram quirks an eyebrow.

“So does he have a good ass?” Flynn snickers and Ram makes an offended noise before laughing.

“Maybe.”

“ _Maybe_?”

Ram can practically hear Flynn’s smirk. “Okay, okay, fine, he has a _really_ nice ass.”

“Look at you, kid, you’ve hit the big one. Think he’s into you?”

“Flynn, he just let me ride his motorcycle, that definitely doesn’t mean anything.” Ram rolls his eyes.

“Oh, really? Again, may I point out that he never talks to _anyone_ \- yet here he is, inviting you to ride his motorcycle.”

“Okay, fair enough. That doesn’t mean he’s into me.” Ram huffs.

“Like I said before, you never know, Ram. He _could_ be.”

“In my dreams.” Ram scoffs.

“Ooooh, so you’re dreaming about him now?” Flynn laughs.

“Oh my god, Flynn, _shut up_.”

* * *

Ram starts keeping an eye out for Rinzler in the hallways or the ramp, but he doesn’t see the other man for a while. He starts to wonder if RInzler moved out when he finds him standing outside of the building, smoking. Ram waves as he walks up to the door, surprised when Rinzler waves back. Wow, maybe Flynn had been right…or at least a little right, Ram still isn’t convinced Rinzler’s ‘into’ him.

“How’s your day been?” Ram asks, hands in the pockets of his coat.

“Shit. Yours?”

“It was okay. I like being able to help people.” Ram shrugs, looking out at the trees nearby. “Doesn’t mean I like cubicles, though.”

“What do you do?”

“I work for an insurance company. You?”

Rinzler just shrugs, taking another drag from his cigarette before snuffing it out. It’s then that Ram gets an idea. A _bad_ idea. Possibly the most idiotic idea he’s ever gotten.

“Do you have any plans for dinner tonight?” he asks, pulling a pack of gum out of his pocket. He offers Rinzler a stick but the other man declines.

“I was going to order takeout. Why?”

“Jeez, you’re as bad as Flynn.” Ram shakes his head a little, sticking the gum back in his pocket before looking back up. “I just thought if you weren’t busy you could come over to my place. I could make us something to eat.”

“You cook?”

“Yeah, I do it for my friend Flynn all the time. I mean, I don’t have many guests other than him but he seems to like my cooking.” Ram smiles, shrugging.

“Well, I’m sure it’s fantastic. I’d love to join you for dinner.”

“Great. Ready to head up?”

“Lead the way.” Rinzler nods. Ram takes the other man up to his apartment, a little nervous about the state that it’s in. When was the last time he cleaned? Saturday? It would have to be good enough- besides, it’s not like he’s Flynn.

Rinzler looks around the apartment once they’re inside, slipping off his boots. The decor is simple, with plain walls and furniture in varying shades of blue. Ram has a TV set up, with a wood coffee table and a pale blue rug centered in the living room area. The kitchen is plain except for the appliances, all of which seem to be fairly up-to-date.

“What are you thinking for dinner?”

“Well, what would you like?” Ram gets himself a soda out of the fridge, checking its contents.

“Surprise me.” Rinzler shrugs. Ram glances over his shoulder, smiling warmly.

“Can do. What would you like to drink? I have milk, cherry soda, a couple beers, and some juice boxes.” he lists off.

“Juice boxes?”

“I like having them when I work, in case I accidentally knock it over. Less mess to clean up.” Ram shrugs.

“I thought you worked for an insurance company? And I’ll have a beer.”

“I do,” Ram hands Rinzler his drink, starting to get out ingredients, “but Flynn and I set up our desks so they’re right across from each other on the same wall. I help him come up with weapons and vehicles for his new games, and sometimes we can get pretty enthusiastic about it.”

He puts a pot of water on to boil, smiling sheepishly back at Rinzler. “We get told to shut up a lot.”

“It must be a lot of fun.”

“It is. Flynn’s a great guy.” Ram nods. “He kept insisting you were part of the mafia or something.”

“What if I am?”

“Are you?” Ram asks, turning back to the stove.

“No.” Rinzler shakes his head. “I'm not.”

“Yeah, that’s what I told him.” Ram rolls his eyes. “Flynn gets some wild ideas.”

Dinner ends up going smoothly. They chat, eating together and watching a movie Ram picked out. He has a pretty fun time, and after Rinzler leaves he calls Flynn again. Flynn tries to convince him that Rinzler’s a secret murderer, and also that he’s totally, one hundred percent in love with Ram. Ram doesn’t buy either story, but he has a good time talking with Flynn. At the end of the night, he finds himself hoping he’ll get to do something like this again with Rinzler.

* * *

The strange, roundabout, flirting all comes to a close when Ram finds Rinzler stumbling towards his apartment door, bleeding and bruised. Ram rushes over, supporting Rinzler before he can fall.

“What the hell happened?” Ram asks as he fumbles with his keys, trying to get the door unlocked. He helps Rinzler to the couch once they’re inside, rushing to get his first aid kit.

“Nothin’ too bad. Jus’ some assholes.” Rinzler speaks around a mouthful of blood.

“They sure got you good for ‘just some assholes.’” Ram frowns, hitting the speed dial for Flynn’s number. Flynn comes bursting in ten minutes later, as Ram’s cleaning up Rinzler’s cuts. It took some convincing but he managed to get Rinzler to take off his glasses so he could clean the gash on Rinzler’s forehead. When the door bursts open Ram looks up, frowning when Flynn stops dead in his tracks.

“Tron? What the _fuck_?” Flynn shuts the door, walking over to the couch. “I _thought_ you looked familiar. That’s why Alan knew so much about you!”

“Tron?” Ram frowns, looking between Rinzler and Flynn.

“He’s Alan’s cousin, he got in with some thugs apparently.” Flynn shrugs, passing Ram the bag of first aid supplies he’d picked up to supplement Ram’s sparse kit.

“You’re related to Alan Bradley?” Ram’s eyes go wide. Tron sighs, nodding.

“I am.”

“You never let on.” Ram frowns, fishing out more gauze.

“He and I aren’t very close anymore.” Rinzler scowls.

“Not his fault.” Flynn sits on the coffee table, arms crossed.

“You think I’m blaming him?” Rinzler glares at Flynn, sitting up. “I know it’s my choices that got me where I am, not his. I _know_ I’m the shitty cousin.”

“Easy.” Ram gently pushes Rinzler back down. “Flynn, shut the hell up and get him a glass of water.”

“Whatever you say, kid.” Flynn stands up, going to the kitchen.

“What name do you prefer.” Ram asks as he applies some bruise cream to Rinzler’s cheek.

“Either.”

“Do you like Tron?” Ram reaches into the bag for more antibiotic ointment. Rinzler just shrugs.

“I like it more than Rinzler.”

“Tron it is.” Ram smiles gently.

“So, who did this to you?” Flynn says as he hands Ram the glass of water.

“Clu’s guard.” Tron scowls, taking the glass from Ram when it’s offered.

“Clu?” Ram frowns. Flynn’s expression gets tight and he looks away.

“I know Clu. He’s a monster.” Flynn sits back down, looking much more tired.

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Tron rolls his eyes.

“Do you need a place to stay?” Ram asks before Flynn can cut in. Tron smiles tiredly, shaking his head.

“I’ll be fine.”

“No sir, nope, you don’t get to do that.” Ram shakes his head, packing up the first aid supplies. “You’re staying with me. If those people try to come back you won’t be safe.”

“As long as I’m not imposing.”

“You’re not.” Ram shakes his head. He goes to the door with Flynn and says goodnight before helping Tron to the bedroom, getting him some clean pajamas to borrow. He sucks in a breath when Tron shrugs off his bloodied shirt- there are scars covering his entire chest, all of them from deep, painful injuries. Tron glances up at him, then down at his chest. He tugs on the clean shirt, apologizing to Ram.

“No, no, it’s fine. Just…did Clu do that to you?” Ram sits down on the bed next to Tron, offering Tron his hand. Tron sighs, nodding.

“It was Clu.”

“I’m going to kick his ass if I ever see him.” Ram scowls, his free hand curling into a fist. Tron laughs, smiling at the smaller man.

“You work for an insurance company, Ram.”

“So what, I’ll still fight him.”

“You’re really something.”

“And? There’s an and there, I can feel it.” Ram frowns.

“And I like you a lot.” Tron smiles, squeezing Ram’s hand.

“Yeah, I like you a lot too, Tron.”

“Thank you.”

“Any time, Tron. I’m here to help.”


End file.
